pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Labyrinth (Episode)
Welcome to Labyrinth is the 12th episode of Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on June 18, 2009. Synopsis In the morning Break tells Oscar that the trio has gone to the market because Oz lost Gil’s favorite hat. Break informs him that he’ll be joining them later. Oscar asks him about what he’s planning; Break replies that his prey is about to bite the bait. In the market they enter an arm wrestling contest to get Gil’s hat back. Oz uses psychological warfare and wins. Gil is suddenly facing Uncle Oscar and loses. When it’s Alice’s turn, Gil releases her power so she can win, and he can get his hat back. After the contest, Gil and Oz both reunite with Uncle Oscar. Gil apologizes for betraying the Bezarius family; Oz apologizes for causing everyone so much trouble. Oscar brushes it all aside, stating that they are like his precious sons. Seeing them together, Alice runs away. As she wonders why she’s behaving like this, she suddenly hears a bell ringing. Break appears as well; when she asks him why he’s here, he replies that she should pay more attention to the surroundings since “he” has been following them for some time. When Oz looks for her, he sees Emily and a bag of apples on the ground. Alice remembers how she’s always looking for “him” (a young man in a green coat). She doesn’t want to be alone; Break replies t hat he agrees. Alice panics when she realizes that she was talking to Break and not in her dream. He informs her that they have been dragged into a cat’s house. He tells her that she should stay alert because this cat didn’t bring them here to be friends. Break says that he wants to get the truth from this cat. When they enter another room, a memory surrounds Alice; she feels fear instead of love enveloping her. The Will of the Abyss asks her why she wants her memories back. She replies she needs to know why she exists. The Will of the Abyss laughs cruelly, remarking that if that’s the truth why did she scatter them in the first place. Break is unable to calm her, and Alice runs off screaming. When he’s about to go after her, someone grabs him and drags him into a mirror. At the Rainsworth mansion, Sharon explains to Oz and Gil that Break and Alice are in a cat’s house. Oz comments that Break wouldn’t have gone there without planning an escape route. He deliberately left Emily behin d to tell Oz and Gil to hurry up and join the fun. Sharon reveals that her Chain Eques is hidden in Break’s shadow; they can use it to reach Break and Alice. Gil says that it’s too dangerous, but Oz insists that he’s going. A voice states that telepsomeone’s coming to rob a treasure. A scared Alice is running through the halls when a black cat appears in front of her. She remembers that it was her dear friend. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime